


Incorrect Potter Quotes

by scaryfangirl2001



Series: Correctly Stated Incorrections [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, TV fusion, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Chapter 1: Follows Hermione Granger, the daughter of an esteemed general surgeon, and her acceptance into the residency program at the Hogwarts Grace Hospital. During her time as a resident, Hermione works alongside fellow physicians Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, and Luna Lovegood, who each struggle to balance their personal lives with hectic schedules and stressful residency requirements.Chapter 2: A group of young humans who, while at summer camp, travel to the Digital World, inhabited by creatures known as Digimon, where they become the "DigiDestined" and are forced to save both the Digital and Real World from evil.





	1. Source: Grey's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, Dr. Draco Malfoy is the hospital's best doctor. As such, he is stuck training the underlings. Also, intern Hermione falls for a certain surgeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drama centered on the personal and professional lives of five surgical interns and their supervisors.

**Draco** : I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two! Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, the bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop, and don't complain! On-call rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can where you can, which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four: The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, but you would also have woke me for no good reason. We clear?

  
[ **Harry raises his hand** ]

**Draco** : Yes?

**Harry** : You said five rules. That was only four.

**Draco** : [ **glares and continues walking** ] Rule number five: when I move, you move.

*************************************************************************************

****Hermione** : **Dr. Krum.

**Viktor:** Dr. Krum? This morning it was Viktor, now it's Dr. Krum.

****Hermione** : **Dr. Krum, we should pretend it never happened.

****Viktor** : **What never happened? You sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold on to.

****Hermione** : **No, there will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the bar anymore and you're not the guy. This can't exist. You get that, right?

****Viktor** : **You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it?

****Hermione** : **I did not take—

****Viktor** : **I was drunk, vulnerable and good looking, and you took advantage.

****Hermione** : **Okay, I was the one who was drunk and you are _not_ that good looking.

****Viktor** : **Maybe not today, but last night I was very good looking. I had on my red shirt, my good looking shirt and you took advantage.

****Hermione** : **I did not!

****Viktor** : **Would you like to take advantage again, say Friday night?

****Hermione** : **No! You're an attending and I'm your intern! Stop looking at me like that.

****Viktor** : **Like what?

****Hermione** : **Like you've seen me naked.

**[Viktor laughs]**

**_*********************************************************************************_ **

****Hermione** : **I wish I wanted to be a chef, or a ski instructor, or a kindergarten teacher.

**Cedric** : You know, I would have been a really good postal worker. I'm dependable.

**[Hermione chuckles]**

****Cedric** : **You know, my parents tell everyone they meet that their son's a surgeon. As if it's a big accomplishment. Superhero or something... If they could see me now.

****Hermione** : **When I told my mother I wanted to go to medical school, she tried to talk me out of it. Said I didn't have what it takes to be a surgeon, that I'd never make it. So the way I see it, superhero sounds pretty damn good.

**_*********************************************************************************_ **

****Hermione** : **I kissed Viktor.

**Luna:** You kissed Viktor?

****Hermione** : **In the elevator.

****Luna** : **Why'd you kiss him in the elevator?

****Hermione** : **I was having a bad day. I am having a bad day.

****Luna** : **This is what you do on your bad days, make out with Dr. McDreamy.

****Hermione** : **Well, you know, that and carrying around a penis just makes everything seem so shiny and happy.

**_*********************************************************************************_ **

**Viktor: [he sees Fleur]** Meredith, I am so sorry. **[Fleur walks over]** Fleur. What are you doing here?

**Fleur:** Well you'd know if you'd bothered to return any one of my phone calls. **[she turns to Hermione]** Hi. I'm Fleur Krum.

**Hermione:** Krum?

**Fleur:** And you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband.


	2. Source: Digimon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group of young teens is unexpectedly sent to the mysterious Digital World and paired up with their own powerful, morphing monster called the Digimon. Together the entire group set out on an adventure to fight evil and save the world.

**Dumbledore** : This my moment to shine! Does my hair look alright?

 **McGonagall** : Ya.

\----------------------------------------

**Draco** : How boring. I'm not having any fun at all!

 **Hermione** : (aghast) **What?** I'm the life of the party...I put the _fun_ in fungus.

 **Draco** : (scoffs) _HA!_ _You_ just play the same game _repeatedly_... ** _boring_**!

 **Hermione** : (distraught) I'm not **_boring_**!

\-----------------------------------------

**Draco** : (Being held at eye level by George) Gee, George, you look different, have you done something with your hair?

 **George** : (deadpan) No, I'm just not using as much [hair gel](https://en.wikiquote.org/w/index.php?title=Hair_gel&action=edit&redlink=1) that's all.

\-------------------------------------------

**Cho** : What kind of sicko turns people into keychains?

 **Luna** : I'm not a sicko. I'm a collector, and these new items have such sentimental value to me.

\-------------------------------------------

**Blaise Zabini** : His smile makes him look so gentle.

 **Draco** : Yeah, but his hair makes him look a bit' like you, Blaise.

 **Blaise** : I can't leave now, there's a magician coming over and I've already promised to get sawed in half!

 **Ron** : Well, make sure the half with feet comes home as soon as possible!

\----------------------------------

**Snape** : Ew, what's that awful smell?

 **Ron** : Heh, sorry. I guess now we know why they call them sweat socks huh?

\-----------------------------------

**Victor** : Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : That would be difficult for me.

\----------------------------------

**Teddy** : You will bow down before me.

 **Draco** : Sorry, the floor's kind of dirty.

\---------------------------------

**Draco** : When you can't think of anything to say, do you always resort to fighting?

 **Teddy** : I guess...

 **Draco** : That's your problem. You don't know when to talk and when to fight. Now's a good time to talk... on the other hand... it's also a good time to fight! _(punches Teddy)_.

\----------------------------------

[about Luna]

 **Neville** : She made them all disappear.

 **Victor** : Well, at least she didn't saw them in half.

\-------------------------------------

**George** : I've been living a lie.

 **Cedric** : You're not a real brunette?

\------------------------------------

**Umbridge** : Behold the face of your rival!

 **George** : So you're saying... I have to fight Ron, is that it? [laughs] Nice try, foliage face! You had me going there! You'll have to do better than that!

 **Umbridge** : I had nothing to do with it. The Lake of Truth reflects only what is in a person's heart, hence the name.

 **George** : You gotta be kidding.

 **Umbridge** : Sorry, kid. It's never wrong.

 **George** : That right? Well, I got news for you. It's off this time, way off!

\-----------------------------------------

**Voldemort** : I'm going to a place where all things get lost.

 **Harry** : You should try my sock drawer.

\---------------------------------

**Harry** : Sorry I'm late. I was supposed to get a haircut but when I looked in the mirror, I realized my hair was already perfect.

 **Fred** : The only thing is he was staring in the mirror for over an hour.

\--------------------------------------

**Wormtail** : Oh, don't go anywhere. I'll be back to destroy you in a minute.

 **Lucius** : Ditto that.

 **Harry** : Destiny Stones can break my bones, but you guys are real losers!

\------------------------------------

**Harry** : Alright, if you're gonna destroy me, then will you please proceed to wash your hands first? I like to keep things clean.

 **Crabbe** : Good thing he hasn't seen your room...

\---------------------------------------

**Teddy** : (Thinking) It looks like Dobby still hates me. Well, here it goes.

 **Dobby** : (Thinking) It looks like Teddy still hates me. Well, here he comes.

 **Teddy** : Here you go, Dobby. You're invited, too.

 **Dobby** : Really? I'm glad I made your list!

\-----------------------------------

**Teddy** : Ahem. I request the honor of your presence at a holiday celebration. That is...

 **DRACO** : Say no more. You're having a Christmas party. We're in!

 **Crabbe** : Hey Teddy, can we come?

 **Teddy** : Of course! Maybe you'll even catch Goyle under the mistletoe!

\---------------------------------------

**Teddy** : Come on, Harry! Can't we move any faster?

 **Harry** : Don't be a backseat driver, Teddy!

\--------------------------------

**Harry** : Hey, it's getting pretty dark in these woods. Here, Blaise, I'll hold your hand, so you won't get scared.

 **Blaise** : I'm not scared.

 **DRACO** : And it's not his hand... it's mine.

\--------------------------------

**[Neville is doubled up on the floor in pain and clutching his stomach]**

**Blaise** : Neville, what is it?

 **Neville** : My stomach.

 **Blaise** : What's wrong, does it hurt?

 **Neville** : No. I'm just doing this 'cause it's fun.

\---------------------------------------

**Snape** : Everyone's being so nice, so sweet!

 **Flitwick** : Must be because of **your charming personality!**

 **Lockhart** : Something tells me we should just nod our heads and go along.

 **Filch** : Yeah, right.

 **Sprout** : Come on, admit it Neville! Say it! **He's charming!**

 **Neville** : (blushing) HE'S NOT CHARMING! I mean he **is**! I'm... **not** going to have this conversation!

\-------------------------------------------

**Cho** : Cheer up. Tell me how you like your eggs and I'll do the best I can.

 **Neville** : I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper, but I guess it doesn't really Matter.

 **Ron** : I like soy sauce.

 **George** : How about salsa?

 **Cho** : How about a reality check?

 **Pansy** : I'll have mine with mustard and jellybeans, please.

 **George** : How gross!

 **DRACO** : Jellybeans. That sounds good.

 **Snape** : What? You're all weird! My favorite is eggs covered in maple syrup! Sometimes I like to eat them with cherries on top!

 **Ron** : Now that's weird!

 **DRACO** : But I bet it's good.

 **Neville** : You guys are completely making me lose my appetite! I mean, come on. Jellybeans and cherries on eggs? That's just crazy talk! Salt and pepper are all they need. Keep it simple. That's always been my motto.

\-------------------------------------

**Ron** : Be ready when I give the signal.

 **Pansy** : Roger.

 **Snape** : She forgot his name!

\--------------------------

**Neville** : [looking at a picture of Winky] Alright, look at Winky!

 **Sprout** : I'm cuter in person.

 **Pomfrey** : You must never forget that you are the Digidestined.

 **Neville** : I'll never forget this stomachache.

\--------------------------

**Ginny** : How did you know my card was the fake, Ron?

 **Ron** : I didn't. I kept your card because you're my sister.

 **Ginny** : ( _sarcastically_ ) Oh, how nice.

\---------------------------

**Cho** : There are millions of kids like us in the world.

 **Slughorn** : You mean there are millions of Chos?

 **Cho** : (yelling) There's only one of me!

\-------------------------------

**Ron** : Did you find anything down there, Pansy?

 **Victor** : You could say that, Ron, but the thing is we're up here and you're down there.

 **Hagrid** : I think you guys may need glasses. We're way up here above you.

 **Pansy** : But that can't be! That's scientifically impossible!

\---------------------------------

**Harry** : See that guys? I got a noogie! It means I'm one of the guys now!

 **Hagrid** : Harry? If you're one of the guys now, does that means you were one of the girls before? Why can't you humans ever make up your minds? I'm so confused...

\---------------------------------

**Harry** : Let's go, D.M.!

 **Draco** : D.M.?

 **Blaise** : He forgot how to spell DRACO!

\-----------------------------------

**Victor** : Exactly, but DRACO and Blaise not only have moms and dads, they have something else too.

 **Pansy's Father** : They have brothers.

 **Victor** : In a word, bingo!

 **Pansy** : Why would you want them shooting arrows at your loved ones? Sounds kind of dangerous to me.

\-------------------------------

**Pansy's Mother** : They're angels, Pansy. Maybe they're like Cupid, he was sort of like an angel. When he shot arrows, they were arrows of love.

 **Pansy** : Mom, isn't that a little corny?

 **Victor** : It may be corny, but I believe it. All we have to do is get Colin and Romilda to hit you guys with their arrows of _love_.

 **Pansy** : Hey! Let's not be too hasty here!

 **George** : Well, what do you think?

 **Ron** : It's worth a shot. Blaise!

 **George** : DRACO!

 **DRACO** : You sure you wanna?

 **Ron** : Let's see these arrows of hope and light!

 **George** : You two have got to get them to shoot at us.

 **Ron** : They'll only do it if you tell them to.

 **Blaise** : You really want them to shoot you?

 **DRACO** : What if you get, like, dead or something?

 **George** : Never happen.

 **Blaise** : Okay. Romilda!

 **DRACO** : Colin, listen up! I know this maybe sounds crazy but shoot George and Ron with your arrows.

 **Blaise** : You too, Romilda.

 **Colin** : He's right.

 **Romilda** : Sounds crazy, but...

 **Cedric** : Wait! You sure about this??

 **Hagrid** : What if that prophecy's all wrong?

 **Ron** : You guys want a miracle to happen or not?

 **George** : Yeah, miracles require a little faith. Scared, Ron?

 **Ron** : No, no at all. How 'bout you, George?

 **George** : Course not! Piece of cake! (George takes Ron's hang) But maybe I'll just hang onto you to make sure you don't chicken out or anything.

 **Ron** : Yeah. right. I'll do the same for you, buddy. (Their crests start to glow)

 **Colin** : One miracle...!

 **Romilda** : ...comin' up!

\------------------------------------

_[Neville catches Sprout eating]_

**Neville** : Did I just hear you eating again?

 **Sprout** : Uh-huh.

 **Neville** : Didn't I tell you not to eat all the food, since we don't know when we'll find land?! I told you that we need to ration, which means save food for later, as in "much later".

 **Sprout** : But it _is_ later Neville. You told me that 20 minutes ago.

 **Neville** : _[shakes his partner]_ 20 minutes is not much later! Please tell me there is still some food in the bag!

 **Sprout** : Well, no. Since you can't handle eating and floating on the ocean at the same time, I ate it all. Besides, I need food to Digivolve in case we run into bad Digimon.

 **Neville** : _[shakes his partner again]_ So, have we seen any bad Digimon?! NO! If I starve, who are you gonna protect?!

_[he retches and heaves over the side of the bed]_

**Sprout** : That's enough about food. Things'll get better soon. Hang in there buddy.

_[both see a crate coming near the bed]_

**Sprout** : That crate is gonna hit us!

 **Neville** : Maybe it's full of fruit, vegetables, bread, milk, cereal, hot dogs, cookies, candy, and soda?

 **Sprout** : I wish!

 **Neville** : _[shakes his partner yet again]_ You wish?! We wouldn't need more food if you hadn't eaten ours!

 **Sprout** : You're strong when you're hungry!

 **Neville** : Starvation is a good motivator. Looks like we'll need a jackhammer to open this.

\-------------------------------------------

**Fred** : I hate Go Fish. Can't we play something else?

 **Harry** : Sure, let's play strip-

\------------------------------------------

**Snape** : Aren't cats supposed to land on their feet?

 **McGonagall** : Oh, shut up.

\--------------------------------

**Crabbe** : Now that Teddy's run Victor out of his tree, maybe we can climb it and have a look around.

 **Harry** : You bet!

 **Victor** : Stay out of my tree! I know exactly how many pieces of bark are on it.

[After Harry makes an unamusing joke about cutting Snape’s hair]

 **Blaise** : Harry, sometimes you're so insensitive.

 **Harry** : (jumps around flailing his arms) I'm so sensitive that I use a special toothpaste, so my teeth don't hurt when I eat ice cream! Ahhh!

[Blaise giggles and laughs]

\-------------------------------------

**Voldemort** : Do you think it's fair that I have to live with all this agony? Why should you get to laugh, while I am forced to cry? Why do you get to taste the best that life has to offer, while all I do is choke on its leftovers? Answer me this! WHY DO ALL OF YOU GET THE PIZZA, WHILE I GET THE CRUST?!?!

 **Snape** : Ahh, I can't take all these metaphors!

\-------------------------------

**Pansy** : Boy, this guy really holds a grudge.

 **Voldemort** : I will rule the world and plunge it into darkness, so that I don't have to be alone anymore in my misery! _[laughs madly]_ Wait a minute, what am I laughing at? I'm supposed to be depressed!

\-------------------------------

**Snape** : Oh my! I would just love to take on home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!

 **George** : There he goes again. Do you think Snape hears the same things we hear? I'm not so sure anymore.

 **Pansy** : Maybe he's an alien spy.

\--------------------------------

**DRACO** : Smells better than broccoli. Who knows, it might taste better.

 **George** : Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food.

 **Cho** : Nah, I'm not hungry.

 **Neville** : I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it.

\----------------------------------

**Hagrid** : Now let's try some solo performances, starting with Snape.

 **Ron** : Snape?

 **Cho** : Snape?

 **Pansy** : Snape?

 **George** : Singing?

 **Snape** : Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam... (Singing badly)

 **Neville** : Avoiding your song.

 **Snape** : Oh, come on I had singing lessons for three years.

 **DRACO** : Oh, you did? Did it help?

 **Pansy** : Snape, you should get a refund. That's what I think.

\---------------------------

**Blaise** : [after Katie sacrificed himself to save her and Goyle] Katie, you're gonna be all right. Please don't leave! Katie!

 **Katie** : _[weakly]_ Are you all right, Goyle?

 **Goyle** : _[in tears]_ You saved me. I'm sorry.

 **Katie** : About what?

 **Goyle** : I'm sorry that I got you involved in this.

 **Katie** : Don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets. If I wouldn't met you, my life would have no meaning. I'm glad you and I were friends.

 **Goyle** : That's forever.

 **Katie** : Thank you for everything, Goyle. _[dies]_

_\----------------------------------_

**Justin** : [Cormac runs right into a teenager who falls down on the ground] Wow, you hit down some kind of monster!

 **Cormac** : Even worse, I think I hit down a teenager!

 **George** : You're a thief! We worked so hard we could afford a trip to Hawaii!

 **Zacharias** : [Growing furiously] Hawaii is not on the schedule, but if you insist, I'll send you to the moon! [Attacks]

 **Seamus** : [To Katie] Did you really think you could betray me and get away with it?

 **Katie** : [Protecting Goyle] How could I betray you? I was never on your side to start with!

\--------------------------------------

(while Romilda and Lavender are slapping each other)

 **Ronald** : Is that how women fight?

 **Dennis** : Yeah, they must slap each other to death!

(The bitter fight between Romilda and Lavender has become a heated, and comical, slapping catfight. The guys all stare.)

 **Ron** : Wow... Look at 'em go.

 **Pansy** : I know I shouldn't be watching, but I can't take my eyes off them.

 **Blaise** : Get her Romilda! That's right! Knock that witch's block off! Go!

\-----------------------------------

**Romilda** : Lee. Not only did you interfere with the Chosen Children's mission, but you have invaded the real world and killed my friend, Wizarmon. Learn the full weight of your sins!

 **Lee** : I will change everything in this world into darkness! After fusing this place with the Digital World, I will become its sole ruler! I only did what I was destined to do!

 **Colin** : Lee. Does this mean you have no intent of repenting for your sins?

 **Lee** : Hmph. Dead-

 **Romilda** : Saint Air!

 **Lee** : Ugh!

 **Dean** : My strength is being restored!

 **Percy** : Now!

 **Oliver** : Give our power to Romilda!

 **Hannah** : Horn Buster!

 **Parvati** : Flower Cannon!

 **Susan** : Vulcan's Hammer!

 **Percy** : Wolf Claw!

 **Oliver** : Wing Blade!

 **Dean** : Giga Blaster!

 **Colin** : Hand of Fate!

 **Romilda** : Celestial Arrow!

 **Lee** : Don't! Uuuu... Uuuuaaarrrghhh!

\-------------------------------------

**Romilda** : Seamus. You've tried to destroy the Digidestined and attempted to conquer Earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of Digimon and humans alike. How can you justify yourself??

 **Lee** : I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!! It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World! And no angel or Digimon has the power to stop me!!

 **Colin** : Seamus, don't you have any regrets for the things you have done??

 **Lee** : Hmph. Nightmare-

 **Romilda** : Heaven's Charm!!!

 **Lee** : Ugh!

 **Dean** : My power! It's...it's growing!!

 **Percy** : Now!

 **Oliver** : Everyone, give your power to Romilda!

 **Hannah** : Horn Buster!

 **Parvati** : Flower Cannon!

 **Susan** : Vulcan's Hammer!

 **Percy** : Wolf Claw!

 **Oliver** : Wing Blade!

 **Dean** : Giga Blaster!

 **Colin** : Hand of Fate!

 **Romilda** : Celestial Arrow!

 **Lee** : Don't! Uuuu... Uuuuaaarrrghhh!

\-----------------------------------------

**Snape** : HOW COME YOU CALLED US THE DIGIDESTINED!?

 **Pomfrey** : I'm old, not deaf!

 **Neville** : Whatever they are, they're aggrivating my hay-fever.

 **George** : Hey Neville. Is there anything you _don't_ complain about?

 **Umbridge** : (to George) What's the Matter? Never seen a talking tree?

 **George** : Not many.

\--------------------------------------

**Phone Operator** This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back.

 **George** : What planet did I dial?

\--------------------------------------

**Phone Operator** : Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream

 **Snape** : What do you wear for that?

\---------------------------------------

**Neville** : Ron knows what he's doing. He knows where he fits in, and so do you. So do the others. But I _don't_!! Look, I know that we're in for the fight of our lives, and part of me knows that I should stay and help. But I... I want you to count on me. If I'm unreliable, then Sprout can't fully Digivolve. We're like circus clowns; we just get in the way. Don't look at me like that; you know it's true!! I'm gonna figure this out!! They don't call me old reliable for nothin'!

 **Sprout** : But they don't.

 **Neville** : I'll ignore that.

 **Neville** : Don't come any closer! Shoo! Go away!

 **Sprout** : Relax! It's just an image.

 **Cho** : Yeah, save your screaming for the real thing.]

\--------------------------------------------

[Hagrid jumps to avoid oncoming car]

 **Ernie** : Did you see that?

 **Terry** : _[tired sounding]_ No, I was sleeping.

 **Ernie** : But you're driving!

[Hagrid destroys vending machines; Blaise is on his back in a Koloa-like outfit.]

 **Blaise** : Hey! Mom says not to do that to society!

[Blaise takes two of the beverages that came from the destroyed machines]

 **Blaise** : Just one each!

\----------------------------------

**Mrs. Weasley** : Kids, I'm making your favorite, liver sticks!

 **Ron** : Great...

[closes the door]

 **Ron** : Oh, good. It looks like she burned them.

\-------------------------------------

**Cho** : [over the phone] Ron, I know you're there! Snape told me you were the one who threw up in my hat!

**\-----------------------------------**

[After Meeting up with the Digidestined on the internet]

 **Penelope** : I was surfing the web, but I wiped out.

[Victor and Hagrid enter the Internet and spot Michael Corner]

 **Victor** : He doesn't know we're here yet!

 **Hagrid** : Let's sneak up on him quietly!

 **Victor** : [shouts] Super Shocker!

 **Hagrid** : That's quietly?

\-----------------------------------------

[After repeated e-mails are sent to slow down Roger Davies]

 **Pansy** : YOU'VE... GOT... MAIL!!! [presses enter]

\----------------------------------------

[Anthony Goldstein and Millicent Bulstrode are becoming Omnimon]

 **Pansy** : They're digivolving together!

 **Pansy** : I'm... about... to barf.

 **Ron** : Wait 'till you try the cake.

\----------------------------------------

[Ron is typing an email]

 **Ron** : "Dear Cho, I'm sorry I made fun of your hair. I know you haven't been this mad at me since I forgot to tell you I threw up in your hat. You say you love thunderstorms, so what's a few raindrops between friends? Love, Ron." Love? I meant from! [changes "love" to "from"]

 **Blaise** : Whatcha writing?

 **Ron** : Nothing! It's just a joke! [Covers the monitor. "from" changes back to "love"]

 **Blaise** : If you want to send an email, you'll have to do this. [grabs the mouse] Click!

 **Ron** : I wasn't going to send that!

 **Blaise** : Then why were you writing it?

 **Ron** : (groans) Go to your party!

 **Blaise** : (sarcasm) OK!

 **Padma** : I'm looking for the programmer. Don't interfere!

\-----------------------------

_[Roger Davies has been killed by Omnimon]_

**Omnimon** : Connection... Terminated.

 **Roger Davies** : Theo...

**\--------------------------**

[After Myrtle Digivolves for the first time]

 **Theo** : He wears pants now?

[Before Lunch]

 **Myrtle** : If Harry eats it all... [Inflates Stomach]

 **Hagrid** : [Laughing]

\--------------------------------------

[Myrtle Inflates ears to shade Theo]

 **Theo** : I don't suppose you could turn into a glass of lemonade too?

 **Myrtle** : Don't push it.

 **Harry** : There's not an ounce of fat below my neck!

 **Theo** : You're gonna deliver that pizza to my house, aren't you! Could you do me a favor and pick us up on the way?

 **Harry** : Tell them to forget the whole thing, because I'm in the mood for Chinese.

 **Theo** : Shut up!

\------------------------------

[After Theo share his back story]

 **Harry** : (crying) That is the saddest story I have ever heard.

 _Theo'_ : Hey, it's not your problem.

 **Harry** : (Stops crying) OK.

 **Theo** : Wow, that was fast.

\-------------------------------

_(Harry and Theo need a ride so Crabbe digivolves to Raidramon to give them one)_

**Harry** : Did somebody call for a ride?

 **Myrtle** : Wow, that's cool!

 **Theo** : Haven't you done that before?

_(They ride through a meadow and a bunch of kids run alongside)_

**Dudley** : Hey, can we get a ride too?

 **Harry** : Sorry, but we're on a mission!

\-----------------------------

_(The three approach where the others are appearing as a cloud of dust)_

**Binns** : Hey, it’s a big gust of wind!

 **Dobby** : No, it's Harry!

 **Bloody Baron** : Same difference.


End file.
